Finite Incantatem
by NevemTeve
Summary: Mire gondol Neville, amikor Harry, Ron és Hermione elmennek megmenteni a bölcsek kövét, ő pedig kővé dermesztve fekszik a földön?


**Finite Incantatem**

Ha egyvalamit szerencsésnek nevezhetek a jelenlegi helyzetemben, az az, hogy legalább láthatom az órát a falon: régi és értékes darab, koboldmunka a XI. századból, amelyet a házimanók nagy gonddal tisztogatnak minden éjjel, és hetente egyszer felhúzzák a rugóját... persze csak akkor, ha nincs itt se diák, se tanár, hiszen nem akarnak senkit zavarni, legszívesebben láthatatlanná válnának...

Jó lenne, ha mégis jönne most egy manó, egyszerűen megkérném, hogy szabadítson ki... illetve arra nem lennék képes, hiszen a számat sem tudom kinyitni... Akkor _megvárnám,_ hogy ő megkérdezze, nem akarom-e, hogy kiszabadítson, és csak akkor felelném, hogy...

Akarom mondani, mivel nem lennék képes válaszolni, a manó nyugodtan távozna, legfeljebb magában jegyezné meg, hogy nem én vagyok az első diák, akiben annyi jó modor sincs, hogy egy udvarias kérdésre válaszoljon...

De legalább látom az órát a falon, és így tudom, hogy tíz perc telt el azóta, hogy Harry, Ron és Hermione elmentek, itt hagyva engem a padlón fekve... Ha nem tudnám, mennyi az idő, valószínűleg úgy érezném, hogy órák múltak már el, és talán jó úton lennék afelé, hogy az eszemet veszítsem... Úgy értem, egy kicsit szánalmas lenne, ha azon sírnék (persze nem fizikailag, csak gondolatban), hogy _már tíz perce_ nem tudok megmozdulni... Nevetséges lenne, nem igaz?

Igazából nem vagyok teljesen mozdulatlan, például lélegzem, ver a szívem, kering a vérem... teljesen automatikusan... Ha még pislogni is tudnék, igazán nem panaszkodhatnék... És most ismét megmozdult a mutató: már tizenegy perce vagyok itt, és még semmi bajom... Megpróbálhatnám kiszámolni, mennyi van még hátra reggel hétig (vagy legfeljebb fél nyolcig), amikor várhatóan végre megtalál valaki... Például Percy Weasley kifejezetten koránkelő: lehet, hogy már hét _előtt_ lejön... Reménykedjünk!

Vagy pedig Harryék teljesítik a küldetést, és visszatérnek... Vajon elengednek? Én nem tenném... túl veszélyes lenne... Hátha erőt vesz rajtam a megfékezhetetlen indulat, és ki tudja, mit tennék!

Ismerve magamat, valószínűleg _önmagamat_ találnám el valamilyen veszélytelen, de kellőképpen kínos és látványos rontással, és még ők kellene segítsenek rajtam...

Nem valami magasztos gondolat, de már rég beletörődtem, hogy akinek nemhogy varázsereje, de még emlékezőtehetsége sincs, viszont annyira kétbalkezes, hogy vonzza a baleseteket (önmagamról beszélek, ha nem lenne világos), az jobban jár, ha nem önérzeteskedik, nem sértődik meg semmin, és főleg nem keresi a bajt, de ha baj találja meg őt, csak vállat von, és tudomásul veszi, hogy ez az élet rendje...

Szánalmasan hangzik? Igen, szánalmas... talán... De van benne valami vigasztaló is; ha például Draco Malfoy egyedül lát egy elhagyatott folyosón, rendszerint kipróbál rajtam valamilyen rontást... nem halálosat persze, még csak nem is veszélyeset... Csak _megalázót,_ amin lehet nevetni...

Ha azt hinném, hogy _valaki_ vagyok, valaki fontos, olyasvalaki, akinek van önérzete, akkor nyilván küzdenék, tiltakoznék, a tanárokhoz szaladnék panaszkodni, vagy csatlakoznék Hisztis Myrtle-hez, hogy együtt sírjunk a vécéjében, esetleg egy különösen sötét pillanatban véget akarnék vetni az egésznek, egy kétségbeesett ostoba gesztussal...

No nem, nem is akarok erre gondolni... Én inkább beletörődtem, hogy mindez egyszerűen része az életemnek. Így legalább van valaki, aki észrevenné, ha hirtelen eltűnnék az iskolából: ahogy telnek-múlnak a napok, Malfoy egyszer csak felkapná a fejét: Hol van Longbottom? Nincs itt? Akkor most kin gyakoroljam a Lábbilincselő-rontást?

De ez most más volt. Most nem Draco Malfoy küldött rám rontást, hanem Hermione Granger.

És ez fáj. Jobb lenne, ha Malfoy lett volna. Nem lenne olyan érzésem, mintha hátba szúrtak volna.

Hermione mindig kedves volt hozzám, a legelső naptól kezdve. Nem tudom, hogy ez csak részvét-e a részéről, szánalom, vagy tényleg úgy gondol-e rám, mint egy barátjára. Nem olyan bizalmas jóbarátra, mint Ron és Harry, de mégis barátra...

Én eddig úgy gondoltam rá... De nem tudom, hogy mit gondoljak _most._

Képes leszek-e megbocsátani, amit velem tett? Természetesen képes vagyok azt _mondani,_ hogy 'megbocsátok', de képes leszek-e azt is érezni?

És, ha már itt tartunk, vajon szüksége van-e neki az én megbocsátásomra? Merlin szerelmére, ha a hősök elindulnak, hogy megmentsék a világot a pusztulástól (legalábbis tegyük fel, hogy erről volt szó), vajon megállhatnak-e, mert _Neville Longbottom_ az útjukba akar állni?! Nem, ilyenkor meg kell tenniük, amit meg kell tenniük, ráadásul el kell ismernem, hogy _nem_ esett komoly bajom... a büszkeségemet nem számítva...

Ostobaság volt, hogy megpróbáltam megállítani őket, mostanra megértettem... Persze én csak jót akartam: megmenti őket és Griffendél-házat egy újabb büntetéstől... Azt még most sem tudom, hogy mi is az fontos küldetés, de hogy fontos volt, azt tudom, különben Hermione nem küldte volna rám sóbálványátkot...

Jobb lenne, ha tudnám, mi is az a küldetés? Segítene, hogy kimásszak az önsajnálatból? Talán, ha megkérdeztem volna... bár valószínűleg fontos titkokról van szó, nem olyasmiről, amit egy tizenegy éves gyerek meg tudna érteni...

Nemhogy segíteni benne... Ha elmondják, hogy ez nem csak egy újabb kakaskodás Malfoyjal, hanem egy _küldetés,_ mit mondtam volna? Nyilván azt, hogy én is velük akarok tartani...

De vajon mit tudnék én tenni egy világmegváltó küldetés során?... Például... például meghalni.

Végre a lényegnél tartunk! Nem kell több kitérő, ez a lényeg: Harry, Ron és Hermione tudták, hogy nem tudnék segíteni, csak feleslegesen kockáztatnám az életem, és talán másokét is, azért hagytak itt...

Na ez az, ami tényleg fáj: hogy nem hibáztathatom őket, nem az ő hibájuk, hogy én majdnem kvibli vagyok, kétbalkezes és feledékeny...

Nem tesz boldoggá ez a felismerés. _(Tizenöt perc telt el.)_

Nincs is olyan törvény, hogy nekem boldognak kellene lennem, emlékeztetem magam.

Újra mozdul a percmutató, és közben arra gondolok, hogy ők még csak most mennek a halálos veszély felé... amiből talán csak órák múlva térnek vissza. Vagy soha.

Legalábbis nem sértetlenül, vagy nem mindnyájan, vagy... Én pedig azon merengek, hogy 'képes leszek-e megbocsátani'!... Édes Merlin, tényleg jó lenne, ha kicsit összekapnám magam, és megpróbálnék felnőni...

Mit tennék, ha meg tudnék mozdulni? Nyilván utánuk mennék... illetve nem, eléggé világossá tették, hogy azt nem akarják... Akkor megkeresném Dumbledore-t... vagy McGonagallt...

Nyilván ebből is újabb büntetés lesz, de mit tegyek, az emberélet fontosabb, mint a pontverseny... Ezt kell tennem... ezt kellene tennem, ha meg tudnék mozdulni. _(Tizennyolc perc)._

Emlékszem, nagyapa elmesélte, hogy hogyan lehet megtörni a sóbálványátkot: nem kell hozzá más, csak a _Finite Incantatem!..._ persze nem értettem, hogyan lehetne úgy varázsolni, hogy sem megmozdulni, sem megszólalni nem tudok, de nagyapa elmagyarázta: nem kell hozzá más, csak az akaraterő... és segít, ha valami bátorító dologra koncentrálunk, valamire, ami boldogít, erőt ad... például a korábbi hasonló alkalmakra, amikor sikerült legyőzni a sóbálványátkot...

Nem mintha ez segítene rajtam... sohasem győztem le a sóbálványátkot... vagy bármilyen rontást, ha már itt tartunk; mindig megvártam, míg valaki arra járt, és segített... Mindegy, próbáljuk meg!

– Finite Incantatem!

– Finite Incantatem! Finite Incantatem! _Finite Incantatem!_

Várjunk csak, persze, hogy nem sikerült: elfelejtettem a _boldogító gondolatra_ koncentrálni! Mi is legyen az?

Ron, a legfiatalabb a Weasley-fiúk között, talán a családjára gondolna: bármennyire féltékeny is a fivéreire, és szégyelli a családja szegénységét, sohasem gondolna arra, hogy szeretne az én helyemben lenni...

Hermione négy és fél év múlva prefektus lesz, további két év múlva iskolaelső... Ezt már a tanárok is eldöntött ténynek tekintik, az egyetlen, aki még nem egészen biztos benne, az maga Hermione... De ha őszinte magához, el kell ismernie, hogy nem csak a mugliszülöttek, hanem az összes elsős diák között messze ő a legjobb... Több házpontot szerzett a tanórákon, mint bárki más... Azt hiszem, még annál is többet szerzett, mint amennyit én _elvesztettem,_ pedig az már szinte lehetetlen!

És Harry? Tudom, hogy nem teszi boldoggá a tudat, hogy tudtán és akaratán kívül híresség lett, az pedig végképp nem, hogy elvesztette szüleit, és azokkal a rémséges rokonaival kell élnie... Talán nem is az, hogy ő az évszázad legfiatalabb fogója, bár ez tényleg nagy dolog... De az _igazi,_ legalábbis én azt érezném annak, hogy van két olyan barátja, Ron és Hermione, aki habozás nélkül vele tart a halálos veszélybe...

De álljunk csak meg! Most _rólam_ van szó, most az én 'boldogító gondolatomat' kellene megtalálni, nem valaki másét! Mi is lehet az vajon?

Egy biztos: nem a seprűn repülés! Mostanra már bekerült az iskola nagykönyvébe az új rekord: senki sem szenvedett még annyi balesetet a repülésórákon egy iskolaév alatt, mint én... Persze nem nagy és látványos sérülések ezek, nem, azok például Harryvel történnek, az én sérüléseim csak ficamok, rándulások, könnyen helyrehozható törések... Ha belépek a gyengélkedőre, Madam Pomfrey már nem is fárad azzal, hogy felnézzen, ki az, a lépéseim neszéről is felismer már...

Már a harmadik balesetemnél (vagyis tavaly október harmadikán) felajánlották, hogy leadhatom a repüléstant, ha úgy érzem, hogy nincs értelme tovább próbálkozni.

Én persze úgy éreztem, de _nem_ adtam le ezt a tárgyat. Ezen az alapon minden egyes tárgyat le kellene adnom, vagy legfeljebb a gyom- és gyógynövénytant tarthatnám meg...

Szóval nem adtam fel a repülést, inkább beletörődtem, hogy minden második órán leesem arról a seprűről, rövid ideig a földön fekve pihenek, azután szépen elbotorkálok a gyengélkedőre, és ha szerencsém van, a kezelés után még éppen beérek a következő órára...

Nemrég eljutottam oda, hogy meg tudtam tenni a seprűn három teljes kört az iskola körül; vagyis körülbelül ott tartok, ahol a közepesen tehetséges kezdők az első hét végén.

Nekem nyolc hónapba telt.

De nem adtam föl. Sem a repülést, sem a bájitaltant, sem semmi mást. Én magam sem tudom, mitől van bennem ez a kitartó makacsság, de hogy van, az biztos.

Talán... talán ez az a boldogító gondolat, ami segítene? Az, hogy nem adom fel soha? Akkor sem, amikor talán jobb lenne feladni? Amikor másvalaki már megkeseredve felhagyott volna az egésszel, én csak vállat vonok, és készülök a következő próbálkozásra...

Legyünk őszinték: ez _nem_ hangzik valami fontos, jelentőségteljes dolognak... és mégis, egy olyan embernek, aki tudja, hogy ő maga sem nem nagy és jelentőségteljes személy, épp megfelelő...

– _FINITE INCANTATEM!_


End file.
